1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating surfaces of wafer-shaped articles, such as semiconductor wafers, wherein one or more treatment fluids are introduced into a closed process chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor wafers are subjected to various surface treatment processes such as etching, cleaning, polishing and material deposition. To accommodate such processes, a single wafer may be supported in relation to one or more treatment fluid nozzles by a chuck associated with a rotatable carrier, as is described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,717 and 5,513,668.
Alternatively, a chuck in the form of a ring rotor adapted to support a wafer may be located within a closed process chamber and driven without physical contact through an active magnetic bearing, as is described for example in International Publication No. WO 2007/101764 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,531. Treatment fluids which are driven outwardly from the edge of a rotating wafer due to centrifugal action are delivered to a common drain for disposal.
For many applications the closed process chambers need to be purged with ozone or an inert gas such as nitrogen, prior to commencement of a given process, or between successive processes. Additionally, for many applications the process chambers also need to be cleaned, for example by rinsing with deionized water. However, in conventional closed process chambers, particularly in which a wafer is supported by a ring rotor driven through an active magnetic bearing, space restrictions for introduction of purge and/or rinse fluids limits the possible flow rates and leads to disadvantageously long purge and rinse times.